


140fics challenges

by serapheim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 140 characters limit, 140fics, Alternate Universe, Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Bromance, Challenge Response, Counted Word Fic, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Flying, Prompt: Full, Prompt: Heat, Prompt: Heroes, Prompt: Monday, Prompt: Music, Prompt: Red, Prompt: Reflections, Prompt: Shadows, Prompt: Work, Prompt: reading, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my Sherlock submissions to 140fics challenges. All fics are 140 characters or less. Check http://140fics.tumblr.com/.</p><p>Update (Feb 13, 2013): Looks like there won't be any more prompts on the website. Too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

April 11, 2012  
  
#Work  
  
Silence caused thoughts that inspired words which always led to actions. If Sherlock could drown himself in work, he would. Oh, he so would.  
  
***  
  
April 12, 2012  
  
#Full  
  
“You are so full of shit!” said John with bitterness. “Never denied that, have I?” drawled Sherlock from a couch, a syringe in his fingers.  
  
***  
  
April 15, 2012  
  
#Red  
  
Others said blood was red. For Sherlock it varied from magenta pink (fingerprints; male; late thirties) to brown shade (dead; twenty hours).  
  
***  
  
April 16, 2012  
  
#Music  
  
Playing violin is just a skill based on muscle memory, right position, rhythm and dynamics - for Sherlock only John's heart is a pure music.  
  
***  
  
April 16, 2012  
  
#Flying  
  
For months afterwards John dreams of Sherlock flying. It's both the most horrifying nightmare and the wondrous dream. He wakes up screaming.  
  
***  
  
April 18, 2012  
  
#Reading  
  
If every person was a book ready to be read by someone who knew the language, Sherlock found Irene Adler to be an undecipherable manuscript.  
  
***  
April 23rd, 2012  
  
#Monday  
  
A night shift followed by chasing a kidnapper with a gun resulting in a twisted ankle wasn’t John’s idea of a nice Monday. Sherlock laughed.  
  
***  
  
April 24th, 2012  
  
#Monday  
  
They run and John fires and Sherlock asks the most ridiculous question: “What day is it today?” John laughs: “With you it’s always Mondays.”  
  
***  
  
April 24th, 2012  
  
#Shadows  
  
Disturbing cravings lurked at the edges of his mind, threatening to overwhelm him, but John was his lighthouse in the sea of dark shadows.  
  
***  
  
April 25th, 2012  
  
#Heroes  
  
Sherlock can deny being a hero, having a heart or caring about others, but John knows that he’d have no other man to hold him when he dies.  
  
***  
  
April 26th, 2012  
  
#Heroes  
  
‘Who came up with an idea that a true hero should die at the end?’ thought John, standing at Sherlock’s grave. People are idiots sometimes.  
  
***  
  
April 27th, 2012  
  
#Reflections  
  
It took Mycroft years to reconcile himself with the fact that his younger brother was a mirror image of their mother: in eyes and insanity.  
  
***  
  
April 30th, 2012  
  
#Heat  
  
Cairo sun is hotter than expected, the heat enveloping him like a sticky cocoon. For the first time in his life Sherlock dreams of London.  
  
***


	2. Prompts #18-54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My submissions to 140fics on Twitter. Sadly, I missed a lot of prompts which I filled later, but never submitted.

May 5th, 2012  
  
Prompt #18 - Trip  
  
The suitcase is still half packed, Sherlock is lying on a sofa upside down, talking to the scull. And whose idea was it? John sighs. Right.  
  
***  
May 7th, 2012  
  
Prompt #19 - Romantic  
  
“John, what is this? A candle and roses? Are you waiting for someone? And this wine? What does it… OOMF!” - “There, you get now?” -“Oh…”  
  
***  
May 9th, 2012  
  
Prompt #20 - Mischief  
  
John's fist stings, as he watches Sherlock wipe blood from his face, "No more April's fool jokes!" "But it was funny!" Sherlock protests.  
  
***  
Prompt #21 - Accident  
  
John often remembers the day he met Stamford. He could have taken a different path and never met Sherlock. The thought gives him nightmares.  
  
***  
  
May 13th, 2012  
  
Prompt #22 - Truth  
  
"I know the truth! He was real!" John yells, which makes Lestrade take a step back. "How dare you…" Everyone is avoiding his gaze. It hurts.  
  
***  
  
May 19th, 2012  
  
Prompt #23 - Beauty  
  
Cigarette smoke curling up to the ceiling, Sherlock is lying on the bed, lithe, languid and shamelessly naked. "Beautiful," murmurs Trevor.  
  
***  
  
May 19th, 2012  
  
Prompt #24 - Move  
  
"Don't move," says John, wiping the blood off Sherlock's brow. But the man fidgets in his seat, ready to spring into action. John sighs.  
  
***  
  
May 19th, 2012  
  
Prompt #25 - Family  
  
"To be emotionally attached to a person because we share the same chromosome is stupid." Sherlock means Mycroft, but John thinks of Harry.  
  
***  
  
May 19th, 2012  
  
Prompt #26 - Panic  
  
It's easy to act when there's no doubt. Sherlock stands on the very edge and looks down. He feels lightheaded and wonders if he's panicking.  
  
***  
  
July 16th - 21st, 2012  
  
Prompt #27 - Bread  
  
Sherlock is constantly on the move, eating even less. Body is only transit. When a sudden sniff of baking bread makes him acutely homesick.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #28 - Soup  
  
Everyone is either hush around him or forcefully cheerful. They pretend to understand, but they don't. Sarah brings him a soup. John laughs.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #29 - Salad  
  
"Strawberries, tomatoes and… what's that green thing?" "Capers." "Good god… Fine. At least you are getting your vitamins." Sherlock snorts.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #30 - Meat  
  
The smell of scorched meat rises bile in John's throat, when he enters their flat. He coughs, "Do I want to know?" "Not really." "Okay."  
  
***  
  
Prompt #31 - Wine  
  
First time Sherlock gets dunk, it's an experiment, and he is only 11. Later he blames Mycroft because he made Merlot sound so alluring.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #32 - Write  
  
No written word is safe, so Sherlock composes symphonies and long pieces of poetry and stores them in his Mind Palace to be polished later.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #33 - Shopping  
  
John finds shopping soothing. It is all about a clear purpose and the set rules. Checking things off brings the pleasure of accomplishment.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #34 - Clean  
  
Neither of them had clean hands, metaphorically speaking. But John's sins came from trying too hard and Sherlock's - from not caring enough.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #35 - Antique  
  
"Our grandfather's," Sherlock says, noticing John's lingering look on Mycroft's pocket watch. "Sentiment," he sneers. John hides a smile.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #36 - Silk  
  
For months after Irene's death the only consulting detective dreams of silk ropes and porcelain cups, and even he can tell what that means.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #37 - Spice  
  
Sweat and spices. Sherlock smells like a complete stranger after Egypt. He even wonders if he would ever be able to wash off the smell.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #38 - Lush  
  
A swirl of lush curls makes John stop and search for a familiar face. But a pair of blue eyes are meeting his own and he is disappointed.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #39 - Tan  
  
John is stunned to see a tan line on Sherlock's ring finger. "It was for the case," Sherlock says dismissively, which makes John frown more.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #40 - Shoes  
  
His instinct that made John pause. There was no sound, no movement. Only a pair of shoes, wrong size, warned about the intruder. But who?  
  
***  
  
Prompt #41 - Suit  
  
John prefers jeans, jumpers & comfortable shoes because wearing a suit reminds him of wearing a uniform. Of pretending to be someone else.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #42 - Jacket  
  
A leather jacket is an unfamiliar weight across his shoulders, almost a living creature, as Sherlock dons a new disguise. And a new face.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #43 - Tie  
  
Sherlock never wore a tie. John thought he even didn't have one, until he opened his friend's wardrobe - the sock index paled in comparison.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #44 - Hat  
  
At the bottom of the wardrobe John finds a deerstalker. The very one that Sherlock hated so much. He wishes he could deduce what it means.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #45 - Rain  
  
Rain. Running. Narrow alleys. A thrill. Adrenaline rush. Huffed out laughter and giggling comments. John doesn't feel cold. He feels alive.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #46 - Pillow  
  
It's 3am, John is tired and almost trips over Sherlock in the darkness, who is sitting in the nest of pillows on the floor - "I'm thinking."  
  
***  
  
Prompt #47 - Bed  
  
Bed means sleep. Sleep is a waste of time. Time is his priority. Priority is is to destroy Moriarty's web. Sherlock naps on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #48 - Blanket  
  
This time it was John who was sitting in the ambulance, fighting nausea and clutching a shock blanket around his shoulders. It wasn't real.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #49 - Closet  
  
John finds a syringe. He yells, threatens, reasons, but he is ignored. "How many secrets more are there in your closet?" Sherlock is silent.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #50 - Duvet  
  
Snow lies in thick layers over the tombstone. John is loath to disturb it. Somehow he finds it appropriate for Sherlock to have a duvet.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #51 - Lamp  
  
John squints at the newspaper print. He curses his deteriorating sight wondering if he needs glasses. Next day he finds a lamp on his table.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #52 - Fireworks  
  
Tiny fireworks behind his eyelids and his head is bounding. John opens eyes to Sherlock's worried face and says "No more chasing over ice".  
  
***  
  
Prompt #53 - Sea  
  
Sherlock is fascinated. He treats John as a sea - essential, underestimated, hidden depth, calm on appearance, but dangerous under surface.  
  
***  
  
Prompt #54 - Sand  
  
Sometimes Sherlock wonders if it is possible to measure time a grain to a grain of sand. He watches time pour in an hourglass. Too slow.  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts #27- 54 were not submitted to the 140fics and I wrote them for my own pleasure.


End file.
